Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Janeway was a 24th Century Starfleet officer, most noted for her service as captain of the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. She became the first Federation captain to successfully traverse the Delta Quadrant, encountering literally dozens of new planets and civilizations, nearly one hundred years before the Federation was to begin exploring the quadrant. (VOY: "Death Wish") Personal Life Janeway was born in 2336 in Bloomington, Indiana, on Earth. Her father was a Starfleet admiral, and she had one sibling, a sister. (VOY: "Coda") Kathryn grew up on the plains surrounding her grandfather's farm in Indiana. When she was six years old, she once watched a bolt of lightning split an oak tree in her grandfather's yard; one she had climbed in just a few hours before. Many years later she would recall that there isn't an anomaly scarier than a thunderstorm on the plains, especially at that age. (VOY: "Shattered") One of her favorite food dishes, Welsh rarebit, was something she would always enjoy while at her grandfather's. (VOY: "Death Wish") Janeway took ballet lessons in her youth. Also, while she was six years old, she learned the dance of the "Dying Swan", the hit of the "Beginning Ballet" class. She would recreate the performance in 2373, during Talent Night, aboard Voyager. (VOY: "Coda") When Janeway was twelve years old, she walked home in a thunderstorm over seven kilometers because she lost a tennis match. (VOY: "Deadlock"). In 2373, after 19 years, Janeway decided to take tennis up again, having not played since high school. (VOY: "Future's End, Part I) Career Early Career During early-2360s, Janeway served aboard the [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]], under the command of Captain Owen Paris. She would serve as the science officer during its participation in the Arias Expedition. (VOY: "Caretaker") Janeway first met Tuvok, in 2363, soonafter she earned the command of the [[USS Billings|USS Billings]]. Janeway would be dressed down by Tuvok in front of three Starfleet admirals for failing to observe proper tactical procedures during her first command. (VOY: "Revulsion") The same year aboard the Billings, Janeway sent an away team to survey a volcanic moon. Their shuttle was damaged by a magma eruption and three crewmembers were severely injured. The next day she returned to the moon, alone, to complete the survey. She wanted the crew to know that their suffering had not been in vain, despite the possibility that she could have been killed. (VOY: "Night") :It is inferred that Janeway was commanding the ''Billings while still a commander. Tuvok stated that he had known her at that rank in "Night", as well, she stated that she first met Tuvok following her first command assignment in "Revulsion".'' USS Voyager In 2371, Captain Janeway took command of the Intrepid class starship USS Voyager. The vessel's first mission was to locate a missing Maquis vessel last seen in the Badlands. While in the Badlands, Voyager was engulfed by a huge energy wave that hurled the ship 70,000 light-years into the far-side of the Delta Quadrant, in the same way that it did the Maquis vessel. Janeway soon discovered that they had been brought there by the Caretaker, a being who was looking for a way to reproduce as he was dying. The Caretaker told Janeway of how he, and another like him who had left several centuries earlier, had accidentally ruined the homeworld of the Ocampa. After the entity's death, Janeway destroyed the Caretaker's Array to keep it from falling into the hands of the Kazon, who would use it against the Ocampa. She then had the task of merging the Starfleet and Maquis crew in order to return home, a trip that would take over 75 years at the ship's maximum cruise velocity. (VOY: "Caretaker") Later Career Upon the return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant, Janeway would be promoted to the rank of rear admiral and given an assignment at Starfleet Command. In 2379, she would order the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to Romulus, a message relayed, at a request of the new Romulan Praetor, Shinzon. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Background The character of Kathryn Janeway was originally named Nicole Janeway. The role of this Janeway was given to French-Canadian actress Genevieve Bujold. Bujold would leave the cast of Voyager during the filming of pilot, "Caretaker", and would be replaced by actress Kate Mulgrew. The character would, at that time, renamed to its current form - Kathryn.